Noche de Miedo
by creppylover
Summary: Corey invito a sus amigos a pasar la noche en una cabaña donde vivia un chico que conocio. Lo que no sabe Crey es que esa cabaña ah estado abandoada desde hace años. MALA EN SUMMARYS cosas aterradoras pasaran el y sus migos¡que cosas? eso lo descubrirán leyendo


**oliwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss :3 yo se que me quieren... matar XDD.**

**Bueno aqui otro fic. U FIC NO RELACIONADO CON NEW FAMILY O OTROS QUE ESCRIBI OKEY?!.**

* * *

**Noche de miedo**

Era una noche tranquila de viernes. La ciudad estaba silenciosa como nunca antes y el lugar solo era iluminado por una intensa luna ,Laney,Kin,Kon, ,Kim,Kon,Trina y Mina se encontraban frente a una vieja cabaña en me dio de la selva.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-preguntó Kin

-Es la unica cabaña en medio de PeaceVille- respondió Corey-Estoy totalmente seguro

-Mmm… no lo se-dudo el cuatro ojos-Yo creía que aquí no vivía nadie

-Andrés se mudo aquí con su abuela hace poco-mencionó Corey-Les caera bien, ya lo verán

-¿Como lo conociste?-preguntó Kon

-Ayer me crucé con él delante del viejo cementerio de ciudad-

-¿Cementerio?-preguntó Kim un poco asustada-¿Ese lugar no estaba abandonado?

-No estabamos dentro del cementerio, sino caminando cerca de ahí-aclaró Corey.

-Bueno,fue muy amable al invitarnos a todos a su casa-opinó Mina.

-Es la onda-comentó Kon

-Oh si-dijo Kin sonriendo, para después estrechar su mano con la del su hermano.

Corey sin querer esperar más, toco la puerta de la cabaña. En unos segundos fueron recibidos por un chico de pelo negro,camiseta gris,pantalón negro y zapatos rojos que parecía muy amigable y feliz de verlos.

-¡Que tal, Corey! Veo que trajiste a tus amigos-saludó él.

-Hola Andrés-Corey le devolvió el saludo y se apresuró a presentar a cada uno-Si,ellos son Larry,Kin,Kon,Carrie,Kim,Konnie,Mina,mi hermana Trina y mi novia Laney.

-Es un placer, amigos-dijo Andrés amablemente.

En ese instante una ancianita salió de la casa, y se paró junto a ellos.

-Hola, me llamó Grace, soy abuela de Andy. Supongo que ustedes son sus amigos-dijo la anciana sonriendo pasivamente.

Los 10 adolescentes asintieron.

-Bueno pasen, están en su casa-los invitó Grace.

Corey y los demás asintieron y entraron y fueron admirando la cabaña asombrados. Esa reaccion era normal pues casi ninguno de ellos _(a excepción de Corey)_ no habían estado en un lugar así jamás.

-Vaya, hacía tanto que no entraba en un casa como esta-comentó el peliazul con algo de nostalgia.

-Dalo por hecho, este lugar es más grande por dentro de lo que es por fuera-dijo Laney.

-Bueno, no es para tanto-dijo Andrés sonriendo con modestia.

-¿Es broma? Esta de lujo-dijo Konnie

-Gracias-dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por que no les muestras tu habitacion, Andrés?-le aconsejo Grace-Mientras yo voy preparando la cena

Andrés asintió y acompaño a sus nuevos amigos directo a su habiatción. Al llegar pudieron observar que era un amplio salón, estaba ambientadio con plantas artificiales, y una cama,lámparas y un librero.

-Sean bienvenidos-dijo Andrés.

Inmediatamente los demás pasaron al cuarto.

-No,¿vives aquí?-dijo Corey incredulo.

-Es in-cre-i-ble-dijo Kon con un tono hip hop.

-Totalmente-dijo Kin.

-v-v-vaya,esa ventana es muy grande-decía Carrie mientras temblaba-h-hasta se pueden ver los rayos desde aquí.

-tranquila,puedo poner una cortina,además,esa ventana es aprueba de ruidos-

Decía Andrés mientras cerraba la ventana y la cubría con una cortina.

-Ah, eso me pone más tranquila-dijo Carrie aliviada.

-Ok, amigos,sin más preambulo, comencemos la fiesta-

Dice Andrés animando a todos...menos a Trina.

Un rato después…

El grupo de adolescentes se encontraban sentados sobre unos cojines jugando a 'adivina la canción'

-Muy bien, yo comienzo-dijo Andrés y comenzó a cantar la estrofa de una canción…

_**"Did I tell you I knew your name**_  
_**But it seems that I've lost it**_  
_**Did I tell you it's my own game**_  
_**This is not your problem…"**_

¡Ya sé!, es 'Runnig away' -dijo Kon al reconocer la canción.

-Cierto, vas tu-respondió Andrés. Enseguida el grandote comenzo a cantar.

_**"Tonight's the night**_  
_**Let's live it up**_  
_**I got my money**_  
_**Let's spend it up**_  
_**Go out and smash it**_  
_**Like Oh My God**_  
_**Jump off that sofa**_  
_**Let's kick it off…"**_

-Es 'I gotta feeling', no me equivocaría-dijo Larry.

-Exacto, hermano-dijo Kon.

-Ok, continúo-avisó Larry y comenzo con su canción.

**_"I was thinkin about her_**  
**_I'm thinkin about me_**  
**_I'm thinkin about us_**  
**_where we gunna be_**  
**_open my eyes..."_**

"Mmm… creo que 'Just a Dream'"-dijo Corey

-Es correcto, te toca- contestó Larry.

-Bien-

_**"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**_  
_**Saying ayo**_  
_**Gotta let go**_  
_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_  
_**Saying ayo**_  
_**Baby, let's go…"**_

-Adivino es 'dynamite'-le dijo Kin a Corey.

-Adivinaste-respondió el.

-Genial, voy yo-dijo el flacucho.

**_"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_**  
**_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_**  
**_Now when I look out my window_**  
**_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_**  
**_And I, I think I'll change my ways…"_**

-Es 'A brand new day'-dijo Laney.

-Si, acertaste-dijo Kin-Es tu turno.

-Ok-contestó ella sonriendo.

**_"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_**  
**_Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_**  
**_Not a fantasy_**  
**_Just remember me_**  
**_When it turns out right…"_**

- 'Make it shine'-dijo Carrie de una.

-Si, esa es-afirmo Laney- Continúa , amiga

**_"Can you feel me_**  
**_When I think about you_**  
**_With every breath I take_**  
**_Every minute_**  
**_Don't matter what I do_**  
**_My world is an empty place…"_**

-Mmm…¿'A year without rain'?-dijo Trina

-Esa misma-respondió Carrie.

Asi pasaron las horas, conversando y divirtiendose, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Grace, quien entro al cuarto sosteniendo una bandeja que contenía 10 cajitas de jugo y algunos sandwiches.

-Bien, pequeños. Ya casi son las once así que es hora de dormir-anunció ella.

-Aww… ¿seguro que no nos podemos quedar unos minutos más?-preguntó Konnie a Andrés.

-Lo siento, amiga. Ya es muy tarde-respondió él apenado.

El grupo de chicos se acomodaron sobre las bolsas de dormir y se alistaron para dormir.

-Buenas noches y que sueñen con los angelitos-se despidió la anciana para despues apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después. Corey encendió una linterna y todos los demás se levantaron. Andrés se despertó confundido ante la accion de sus amigos.

-¿Que hacen? Grace dijo que era hora de dormir-dijo él cubriendose con sus manos

-Vamos, Andrés. Esto es como una pijamada: Nos quedamos charlando, jugando un poco y contando historias de terror para no dormir-aclaró Konnie

-No… no se chicos… ¿Y si Grace nos descubre?-

-Tu abuela parece ser persona muy amable-dijo Mina-Seguro nos perdonara si nos quedarmos despiertos por un ratito más-agregó.

-Umm … bueno… esta bien-dijo Andrés. Pareciendo que ocultaba algo-Pero solo por un ratito más ¿de acuerdo?-pidió.

-De acuerdo-prometieron todos.

-Muy bien, escuchen al rey del las historias de miedo-dijo Kon. Tomando la linterna para que lo iluminara.

-Esta bien, prepárense para escuchar la historia del…_ ¡Perro araña!_-exclamó el gordiflón.

-¿Perro araña?-

Preguntan todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, una criatura con cabeza de araña y cuerpo de perro-

-Hmm… yo creo que no-dijo Carrie

-Ni siquiera yo me la creo-admitió Kon bajando la cabeza apenado.

-Pues…yo se me una-mencionó Kin.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Carrie y Kin asintió.-¡Cuentala!-

-Ok, acérquense-los demás obedecieron-¿Alguna vez se han dado cuenta de que no muchas personas viven por atrás de la montañas del norte? Bueno lo sabrán cuando escuchen esto…-

De repente se escucho un extraño ruido de afuera, como cadenas moviéndose fuertemente. Dejando desconcertado a todos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Konnie.

-No lo se-respondió Andrés inocentemente.

-Ya no importa… continúa, Kin-pidió Carrie.

Sin esperar más el flacucho siguió narrando.

_"Se dice que hace muchos años, por ese lugar, vivía una joven mujer junto con sus dos hijitos. Todo iba bien, los niños eran muy felices y su madre los quería muchísimo. Pero una noche lluviosa de invierno, ocurrió algo terrible…_

_Aquella noche, el padre de los niños, quien los había abandonado tiempo atrás. Sin él la familia era feliz y esa noche el llanto y desesperacion se volverían a notar en la casa, por no hablar de las brutales palizas que tanto los niños como la madre sufrían._

_La pesadilla de la mujer se estaba haciendo realidad. Con su odio, el hombre logró entrar a la casa gritando que todos fueran a recibirlo, los niños:espantados, se escondieron y la madre, por amor a sus hijos se enfrentó cara a cara con su pareja hasta que sufrió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente durante varias horas._

_Cuando despertó busco a sus hijos por todos los rincones de la casa pero no hallo rastro de ellos ni de su pareja. Desesperada, corrió bajo la tormenta llorando y gritando sus nombres._

_Pasaron días, semanas, meses y muchos años hasta que finalmente murió de tristeza…._

_Nadie supo nada de los pequeños, nadie los vió nunca más. No aparecieron sus cuerpos o alguna señal de que su padre se los llevó. Desde entonces se dice que su espiritu no descansa en paz y todas las noches se le oye llorar y lamentar por los alrededores de las montañas del norte. Y muchas personas corren tras sus hijos para esconderlos, por temor a que esa mujer se los lleve para volver a ser felíz… "_

-Buena historia,Bro-dijo Kon.

-Creo que el corazón se me detuvo-dijo Corey

-Si, a mi también-comentó Laney abrazando a su pareja para que la protegiera.

Carrie mira abajo y ve que Larry la estaba abrazando mientras temblaba de miedo.

-no dio tanto miedo Lars- decía Carrie arqueando una ceja.

-Oye Andrés ¿estas bien?-preguntó Kim al ver que este estaba escondido atrás de unas hojas artificiales temblando.

-Eso fue… realmente… terrible-dijo Andrés horrorizado.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una historia-Kim trato de calmarlo.

-Cierto, no es real-dijo Trina

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Andrés dudando.

-Si-respondieron los demás.

-Bueno ahora es mi turno de contar una…-decía Corey pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose, haciendo que todos pegaran un grito, asustados. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que solo era Grace, que había abierto la puerta a revisar si ya estaban durmiendo.

-Peques ¿que hacen aún despiertos?-dijo ella-Ya es hora de dormir-

4 de los 11 dieron un si de afirmación y se volvieron a acomodar. Grace se despido y salió de la habitación.  
Al pasar tan solo unos minutos, otra vez Trina encendió la linterna.

-Ya es tarde, chicos. Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir-pidió Andrés.

-¿De que hablas? Esto recien comienza-dijo Corey.

-Pero… ¿y si Grace regresa y nos descubre?-dijo Andrés no muy convencido.

-Andale, Andrés solo un rato más-insistió Kin.

-Pero es que todo esto me esta asustando mucho-dijo Andrés abrazando una almohada.

-Descuida, todos estamos aquí contigo. Nada pasará-dijo Mina colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, intentando calmarlo.

-Ok, amigos. Tengo una historia perfecta que estoy seguro que hara que se les caigan los pantalones-comentó Corey.

-A oírla-dijo Konnie emocionada.

-Bien, la historia que les contaré le ocurrió a Katy, una antigua amiga de mi mamá, que hizo que me estremeciera al escucharla…-

_"Un día Katy salió del instituto como normalmente lo hacía, pero ese día por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar una camino diferente._  
_Después de caminar unos minutos, vio a una niña llorando y Katy le preguntó que le pasaba. La niña señalo con el dedo una vieja casa y entre sollozos le explico que su gato se había metido allí. La niña no quería ir a buscarlo, tenía miedo y se le veía muy aterrada._

_Amablemente Katy, que era muy buena persona, decidió ayudar a la niña y buscar al gato._

_Al llegar a la entrada, vió que la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie en la casa por lo que decidió entrar. Cuando lo hizo la puerta se cerro de golpe, a pesar de ello Katy decidió continuar adelante. De pronto el gato apareció corriendo por las escaleras, Katy lo siguió._

_Al llegar al segundo piso, el gato estaba allí, en medio del pasillo mirándola fijamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Cuando Katy se le acerco para cogerlo este escapó hacía una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta._

_Al entrar en la habitación, Katy se quedo sorprendida. Era la habitación de una niña, tenía las paredes forradas de papel rosa y las estanterías llenas de preciosas muñecas que observaban fijamente a los intrusos. Pero Katy no se serprendió por la cantidad de juquetes que habían en la casa, ni tampoco por que un caballito de cartón se balanceaba solo, misteriosamente. La habitación, a diferencia del resto de la casa, estaba nueva, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado._

_De pronto su mirada se centro en una foto en la que se podía ver una familia. Al parecer el padre, la madre y su hija, la niña que ahora estaba allí en la calle esperando que le trajese a su gatito._

_Katy se empezó a asustar de verdad, todo esto ya no le gustaba, así que decidió volver sin el gato y escapar de aquella casa antes de que ocurriese algo. Pero justo cuando se dió la vuelta para salir, ahí estaba la niña ensangrentada y llorando…_

_"¡Ellos me mataron!¡Y harán lo mismo contigo!"_

_Se dice que años después Katy fue levada al manicomio y que aun recibe visitas de la niña, pidiendole que le regrese su gato…"_

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, muy atentos a la historia de Corey.

-Ok… lo admito eso si me dejo aterrada-dijo Carrie.

-Un muy buen relato, amigo-admitió Kin.

Las demás asintieron, aun tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Es lo peor que había oído en mi vida-dijo Andrés aún traumatizado.

-lo mismo digo viejo-

Asiente Larry igual de traumatizado que Andrés.

-Mmm... he escuchado peores-comentó Trina.

En ese momento escucharon que la puerta se volvía a abrir así, supusieron que era Grace y que se enojaría al verlos despiertos aún así que rapidamente se acostaron y fingieron estar dormidos.

Grace al verlos descansando, sonrió, los miró tiernamente y se marchó para dejarlos dormir tranquilos. Tan solo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, los chicos despertaron para seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Donde estabamos? ¡Ah si!... Es tu turno, hermano-dijo Kon viendo de reojo a Larry.

-Umm… ¿Van a seguir contando historias chicos?-

-No lo entiendo, Andrés-dijo Corey desconcertado-Tu hiciste esta reunion nocturna, se supone que deben gustarte las historias de miedo

-No es que no me gusten solo que… ¡Ya! ¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Lo admito!-exclamó él apenado-Pero es que esas historias realmente me ponen la piel de gallina y ahora les juro que estoy totalmente petrificado-agrego cubriendose con sus manos.

-Descuida, nada de esto es real ¿verdad?-dijo Kim para que sus amigos la apoyaran.

-Bueno, la verdad… -murmuró Corey.

-No, no es real-dijo Mina rápidamente alzando la voz para que su amigo no metiera la pata y asustara más al pobre Andrés.

De nuevo se dio ese inusual ruido de cadenas.

-¿Alguien sabe de donde rayos viene ese ruido?-preguntó Kon fastidiado.

-No es nada… solo la ventana… solo…-trató de explicar Andrés-Adelante cuenta tu historia, Larry-dijo para cambiar el tema.

-oye,pero dijiste que la ventana no emitía sonidos-

Decía Carrie.

-si,sonidos de afuera,talves no le coloque aceite en los tornillos y por eso rechina por el viento de aquí dentro-

-oh...comprendo,bien Lars,cuenta tu historia-

-Muy bien, la historia que voy a relatarles es muy poco conocida, pero aún así es real así que escuchen…-

_"Muchos años atrás, no muy lejos de aquí, habitaba en una vieja casa una señora cuyo nombre era Rosa. Rosa era muy feliz, vigorosa y muy bella. Pero… al fallecer su pareja, Rosa fue, con el paso de los años, volviéndose loca. Ella y su pareja habían criado 4 hijos. Rosa, poco a poco, fue empezando a tratarlos muy mal .Los hijos ya no se le acercaban, porque Rosa cada vez que los veía se enojaba muchísimo, y los golpeaba tan fuerte, que los gritos de las pobres criaturas penetraban en los oídos de otras aves que vivían cerca._  
_Rosa tenía dos hijas mujeres y dos varones. El mayor se llamaba Nathan, después Javier y luego María y Andrea. Cierto día nublado y frío, inusual en PeaceVille Rosa dijo a sus 4 hijos:_

_-Acompañenme a buscar el desayuno ¡Ya!-_

_Los niños, sin decir una palabra, siguieron a su madre y salieron de la casa._

_Ya estando en medio del bosque dijo a Nathan:_

_-Tu vendrás conmigo. El resto de ustedes, busquen leña por ahí-_

_Nathan, siguió a su madre mientras sus hermanos fueron el la direccion contraria. Cuando estaban lo bastante alejados de los demás, la madre le dijo muy lentamente a Nathan:_  
_-Acércate-_  
_Él lo hizo y se acercó a su madre._  
_-Espero que comprendas lo que hago. Desde la muerte de tu padre, muchas cosas han cambiado y sin él estamos perdidos. Voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo. Lo siento, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo lamento…-_

_Y tomó una pesada roca con sus manos y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Nathan sin piedad alguna._

_Con el cadaver de su hijo enterrado, volvió corriendo hacia los demás niños y les dijo:_

_-Nathan fue raptado. Será mejor que volvamos a casa-_

_Las pobres criaturitas no sabían lo que les esperaba..._

_Ya en casa, todos listos para dormir, Rosa llamo a Javier._  
_Javier obedeció. Rosa le dijo:_

_-Tráeme una naranja- Javier obedeció y le entregó la fruta a su madre, Rosa dijo:_  
_-Ahora tráeme esas hojas que están ahí-refiriendose a las hojas de unas plantas al lado del árbol._

_Javier le dio las hojas. Rosa las recibió, se volteó, mezclo ambas cosas y se la entregó a su hijo._

_-Cometelo...hijito...-_

_Javier no entendía nada, y pensó que solo era un cariño muy repentino y raro de su madre. Javier se comió la fruta sin sospecha alguna._  
_Al rato, Javier cayó al suelo. Lo que pasa es que había mezclado la fruta con la hoja de extraña planta venenosa._

_Luego fue hacia Andrea y de María corriendo, mientras decía:_  
_-¡Javier acaba de morir asfixiado de la nada!-_  
_Andrea logro dormirse, pero María no._  
_A la mañana siguiente, ya levantada la madre llamo a María._  
_-Debes estar muy cansada como para ir a hacer tus quehaceres ¿No? -_  
_María asintió con la cabeza. Rosa la acostó en su cama, y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, canción que ella le cantaba a María cuando ella era apenas una bebe._  
_A María le agrado esta sensación de ternura, y quedo profundamente dormida, ya que no había descansado en toda la noche transcurrida._  
_Cuando María soñaba con el coro de los ángeles, Rosa atravesó el pecho de María con un cuchillo._

_Como las 2 ocasiones anteriores, fue corriendo hacia Andrea y dio esta excusa:_  
_-¡Alguien entró a la casa por la noche y mató a María!_  
_Ya estaba sola Andrea, y Rosa dijo:_  
_-Debo confesarte una cosa, querida y odiada hija mía…Yo he sido la que mato a tus hermanos. Yo lo hice todo. Le rompí la cabeza a Nathan… envenene a Javier… e hice que María durmiera para poder atravesarle el corazón con un cuchillo. Y ahora, voy a ahorcarte muy lentamente, para que sufras como ninguno de tus hermanos… ¡Te odio pequeña inútil!-_  
_-¡No madre! ¡No lo hagas!-_  
_Y así lo hizo la desquiciada mujer mato a todos sus pobres hijos… pero eso no acaba aquí…_

_También mato a 5 familias más, ya nadie anda por ese lugar pues cuentan que está embrujado, y que si alguien va por ahí de noche se dice que aparecen su hijos penando y pidiendo ayuda y si pasan por las casas donde la desquiciada madre mato a las familias se escuchan lamentos de personas pidiendo ayuda._

_Algunos dicen que ella misma fue la que mató a su pareja. Hay rumores de que todavía esta viva y aún busca más víctimas…"_

Parecía que esa ultima historia los había asustado a todos. Laney estaba en shock del susto,Corey algo pálido, Kon escondido detrás de Kin, este tratando de cubrirse con su almohada y al mismo tiempo siendo abrazado por Kim.  
Carrie abrazaba a su hermana y Trina abrazo a Mina mientras que Andrés cubirendose con sus manos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Buen relato-dijo Corey- Asustó mas que el mío

-para ser alguien que se asusta fácilmente sabe contar buenos relatos de miedo-

Dice Konnie.

-siii,no entiendo porque-

En ese instante se escucharon varios truenos,Carrie grito y se cubrió los oídos mientras era abrazada por su hermana.

-d-d-dijiste que no se oía ruidos de afuera-

Le dice Carrie a Andrés algo asustada.

-eso se suponía,no entiendo el porque...pero ahora Larry acabó de contar así que es hora de dormir-

-No-dijo Trina.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que es tu turno-

-¿Es mi turno?-

-Claro, esta vez te toca asustarnos a nosotros-

-No estoy seguro, chicos. Si no me gusta escuchar historias de miedo ¿Cómo esperan que cuente una?-explicó Andrés

-Se creativo-aconsejo Kin.-Si Larry pudo tu también.

-Además esta será la ultima definitivamente-comentó Konnie.

-Bueno… Ok-todos se acomodaron para escucharlo-había una vez un chico…

El ruido de cadenas los interrumpió por tercera vez esa noche.

-Ok, ya basta ¿Qué es todo eso?-preguntó Laney harta del ruido.

-Seguro unas ramas o el viento, yo no lo sé-despondió Andrés dudoso.

-Bueno continúacon tu relato, Andrés-pidió Kim.

-...Y él invitó a sus amigos a pasar la noche en su casa-siguió él.

-Esto estará bueno-comentó Kin riendo levemente junto a Kon notando el parecido que tenía su historia con la realidad.

-Se la pasaron charlando, cantando, bailando juntos, se divirtieron mucho y empezaron a conocerse…-contaba Andrés, con cada detalle mientras algunos de sus amigos soltaban un bostezo con notorio aburrimiento.

-Despiertame cuando comience la parte de miedo-se quejó Konnie acomodandose para tomar una siesta.

-Oye, eso no fue nada amable-le reclamó Kin.

-Dale una oportunidad-dijo Mina.

-Continúa, Andrés, pero esta vez intenta abreviar un poco-le aconsejó Kim

-Entonces llegó la hora de dormir y ellos abrieron la puerta de la habitacion y… y…-

-¿Qué?-dijeron los demás unísono esperando que Andrés continuara pues la historia se iba poniendo interesante.

-No… no creo que pueda…-

-Continúa-insistió Corey.

Andrés econdió su cara entre sus brazos y comenzo a sollozar atemorizado.

-Ay por dios… Ay por Dios…no puedo continuar, es demasiado terrible… demasiado horrible ¡No puedo!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego escapar del cuarto.

-Chicos… ¿acaso esta… esta asustado de verdad?-preguntó Laney precupada.

-Parece que si-dijo Kon

-Oigan, deberíamos ir a disculparnos. No era nuestra intención aterrarlo tanto-dijo Carrie

Las demás aves asintieron. Corey se dirigió a encender el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón este no se encendió por más intentos que el guacamayo hacía.

-Mejor llevamos una linterna, chicos-dijo Corey-Algo raro pasa con la luz

Unos minutos después todos iban caminando entre los pasillos de la casa, con cierto temor y extrañeza, no les parecía raro que las luces de la cabaña entera estubieran apagadas si no que el lugar estaba desierto y abandonado. No había rastro de Andrés y su abuela…

-¿Donde estarán?-preguntó Konnie mirando las oscuras y vacías habitaciones.

-Ni idea-contestó Trina.

-Todo esto me tiene confundida, parece que este lugar no hubiera sido habitado en meses-dijo Laney

-O en años-completo Mina.

De pronto escucharon ese insólito sonido de cadenas agitandose que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

-Ahí va ese ruido de nuevo-dijo Kin pensativo.

-Andrés dijo que solo era el viento ¿recuerdas?-le susurró Carrie.

Él asintió.

-Tal vez, pero no sé si…-fue diciendo Kin pero un grito de Laney lo interrumpió.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Corey preocupado por su novia.

-¿Que tienes debajo de los pies?-preguntó ella alarmada.

Corey miró hacía el suelo, se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba parado sobre un líquido rojo, su rostro palideció después de revisar el líqudo. Sus amigos solo con ver la cara de terror del guacamayo, adivinaron lo que era.

-Es… es…-titubeó Larry.

-Por favor, no lo digas-pidió Kim.

-¡Es sangre!-exclamó Larry y cayo al suelo desmayado. Carrie, Kim y Laney fueron a auxiliarlo para comprobar que estuviera bien. Y así fue.

En ese truenos demasiados ruidosos se oyeron,Carrie se cubrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.  
Mina fue a auxiliarla.  
Larry se levantó y ayudo a Carrie a levantarse  
Cuando de pronto, de la nada apareció Andrés.

Ellos se aliviaron pero mientras más se iba hacercando notaron que no era el mismo. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros, las ropas oscuras y sombrías, los pies y manos manchadas con sangre y una expresión maliciosa en su rostro.  
Todos pegaron un grito. Ya se imaginaban lo que les haría.

-¡Corran!-gritó Larry. Los demás lo obedecieron, y corrieron despavoridos hasta que recordaron que alguién faltaba…

-Oigan ¿y Kon?-preguntó Kin.

Voltearon y encontraron al gordiflón tirado en el debió desmayar al ver a Andrés.

-Rápido, ayudenme a levantarlo-dijo Kin intentando cargar a su hermano.

Larry,Konnie,Mina y Carrie lo ayudaron y lograron salir de la cabaña. Ya afuera las cadenas volvieron a resonar, se les heló la sangre cuando descubrieron que lo provocaba. Era un letrero colgando en la entrada principal en el que se leía: 'Propiedad abandonada, prohibido el paso'

Los chicos se miraron en shock y pegaron un grito de terror. Unos segundos después salió Andrés corriendo rapidamente hacía ellos, dispuesto a atacarlos.

Todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Por desgracia Corey se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó. Haciendo que Andrés lograra alcanzarlo.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no me hagas daño!-grito Corey desesperado mientras que Andrés se acercaba lentamente hacía él con una hacha afilada-¡No puede acabar así!

"Corey… Core…. ¡Despierta, Core!

-No… no esto… no puede acabar así-decía Corey entre sueños.

-Corey… vamos despierta-decía Laney algo preocupada, sentandose al lado de su pareja.

-¡Lanes!-exclamó Corey emocionado-¿Qué sucedió?,¿qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Bueno,vine aquí,tu mamá me dejo entrar y te oí gritando-

-Solo… solo fue un sueño-

-¿Core, esta todo bien?-preguntó ella colocando su mano en el hombro de Corey

-Si, todo estará bien-respondió él mas confiado.

Mas tarde en la casa de Larry…

-y entonces tomó un gran cuchillo y nos trató de apuñalar a cada uno-contaba Corey

Estaban Larry,Laney,Carrie,Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie escuchandolo impresionados.

-Que incomodo…-murmuró Kon.

-Muy inusual-comentó Kin.

-Pero entretenido-comentó Kim optimista-O por lo menos solo al principio

-Seguro fue causada por la luna llena de anoche-supuso Larry.

-Si, seguramente-dijo Corey con un suspiro de alivio.

-Pero no te sorprendas, a veces en luna llena pasan cosas extrañas-opinó Carrie.

-Bueno, iré a comprar unos tacos para comer-

Dijo Corey levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Espera Corey!-exclamó Kon haciendo que su amigo se detenga.

-¿Que?-

-Tráeme una docena de combinado ¿Si?-pidió.

Corey rodó los ojos y fue en busca de los tacos.

Minutos después mientras regresaba con la comida, un chico de ropas grises muy familiar para él paso frente suyo mirándolo maliciosamente.

El suceso hizo que Corey casi se cayera de la impresión, y asustado corrió lejos de ahí y fue a reunirse con sus amigos en la casa de la abuela de Larry.

Al llegar a la casa,Corey se tumbó hacia Laney y la abrazo con fuerza mientras temblaba y decía "es real" repetidamente.

-¿Core?,¿estas bien?,¿qué es real?-

-¡Andrés es real!,me lo cruce en el camino-

-talves fue una ilusión amigo-

Le dice Larry.

-si,Andrés no es real Corey-

Las luces se apagaron,Carrie voltea tímidamente hacia la ventana y rayos y truenos aparecieron mostrando la cara de Andrés cubierta de sangre.  
Luego otros rayos y trueno aparecieron desapareciendo a Andrés.

-L-Larry...

-¿si Care?-

-¿p-p-puedo dormir contigo en tu casa hoy?-

-eh...si seguro-

Carrie abraza a Larry cálidamente mientras Corey estrujaba a Laney repitiendo como loco Andrés es real.

-muy bien peliazules- decía Konnie con las manos en las caderas- ya veo que su imaginación esta al tope,fue sólo un sueño de ,repito,Andrés no es real-

Las luces se apagaron en ese momento y todos gritaron del miedo mientras una risa siniestra se oía en el fondo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Primero que nada no haré una secuela,asi que o me pongan comentarios sobre eso. Adres es un personaje X y solo hice esto para entretener y darles u poquito de medo a sus queridos ojos virgenes :3**


End file.
